falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
MQ101NeighborFemale.txt
MQ101SanctuaryHills |scene= |topic=000D2BB7 |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' Oh my god! This isn't really happening... is it? |after=NeighborMale01: I... I don't know... |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000D2BB1 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{in shock, the nukes everyone has been afraid of are finally coming / Afraid}'' Oh my god... we don't have anywhere to go... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in shock, the nukes everyone has been afraid of are finally coming / Afraid}'' We never signed up for the Vault... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in shock, the nukes everyone has been afraid of are finally coming / Afraid}'' This is it... it's finally happening... |after= |abxy=}} |scene= |topic=000D2BB5 |before=NeighborMale02: Pack the car. Come on let's go! |response=Go where, exactly!? |after=NeighborMale02: Somewhere! Anywhere! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000D2BB2 |before=NeighborMale02: We'll drive to the coast! That's gotta be far enough... |response=What if it isn't? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000DDB8A |before= |response=Leave the bags! Who cares? |after=NeighborMale07: Just help me pack it back up! |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=14 |topic=000D2BB1 |trow=14 |before= |response=''{panicked, urgent, running to Vault}'' Oh my god, oh my god... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, urgent, running to Vault}'' The Vault's this way! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, urgent, running to Vault}'' Come on! We have to get to the Vault! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, to yourself, packing up your car and hoping to get away before the bombs fall / Afraid}'' Oh my god... What if we can't drive far enough in time? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, to yourself, packing up your car and hoping to get away before the bombs fall / Afraid}'' We'll have to avoid the highways... Everyone's going to be taking them... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, to yourself, packing up your car and hoping to get away before the bombs fall / Afraid}'' Just need to pack a few more things... Oh god, how much do we need? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in shock, the nukes are on their way / Afraid}'' This is it... This is the end... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in shock, the nukes are on their way / Afraid}'' No... No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not dying huddled in the basement like some rat. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in shock, the nukes are on their way / Afraid}'' It'll all be over soon... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, the bombs are coming, your husband is trying to pack the bags, but you want him to leave them behind and run for it}'' Who cares about the stupid luggage!? Oh god... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{panicked, the bombs are coming, your husband is trying to pack the bags, but you want him to leave them behind and run for it}'' We're coming! Don't close the Vault without us! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{total despair, standing in line to get to the vault, soldiers are keeping you out}'' We're going to die out here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{total despair, standing in line to get to the vault, soldiers are keeping you out}'' The bombs are coming! Who cares if we're in the program!? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{total despair, standing in line to get to the vault, soldiers are keeping you out}'' Why are they doing this? |after= |abxy=}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000D2BB1 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{in shock, the nukes are on their way, all you can think to do is be mad / Angry}'' The nukes are coming. Those Communist bastards! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in shock, the nukes are on their way, all you can think to do is be mad / Angry}'' Damn the Reds! This is all their fault! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{in shock, the nukes are on their way, all you can think to do is be mad / Angry}'' Think they can bomb us? I hope we blast them back into the Stone Age. |after= |abxy=}} MQ101Vault111 |scene= |topic=000D3863 |before= |response=''{frustrated, talking to Vault-Tec scientists, other people have already moved ahead of you in line}'' When do WE get our suits, huh? What's taking so long? |after=VaultTecSuitGiver: Everything's fine, ma'am. We just picked up some odd trace elements in your luggage on our scanners. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=000D34E3 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{frustrated, waiting in line in the vault}'' We've been waiting forever. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{frustrated, waiting in line in the vault}'' Vault-Tec. What a joke... |after= |abxy=}} |scene= |topic=00179694 |before=NeighborMale06: It's gone... our home... Everything we had... |response=''{Sad}'' My mother and father down in D.C... Oh god, honey, what if they didn't make it? |after=VaultTecCounselor: I know this is a difficult time, but Vault-Tec will be with you every step of the way. You'll thrive here. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000D34E3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{talking to the player in the vault, grieving, just lost everything}'' Did you have any family outside the city? Oh god... we'll never see them again... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{talking to the player in the vault, grieving, just lost everything}'' They're all dead. My mother... my father... there's no way they made it... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{grieving}'' Oh god... Oh god.... |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files